love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Eli Ayase
Ayase Eli is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 17 years old and a third year in high school. Eli was born on October 21 and is a Libra. She has blonde hair that is tied up into a ponytail and blue eyes. Her main color is ice blue/cerulean. She is 162 centimeters tall, and her blood type is B. She is the center of BiBi, a mini idol unit under μ's. Eli is voiced by Yoshino Nanjou. Background Eli is partly Russian from her grandmother. Because of this, she is known to say the Russian word "хорошо" (pronounced "harasho"), which means "good" or "okay". Eli first says it in episode 10 when Sonoda Umi was awoken by the girls' pillow fight and she threw "supersonic pillows" in her rage. She has a younger sister named Ayase Arisa. She told Umi that her family has been living abroad since they were little and haven't really adapted the lifestyle in Japan yet. Her grandmother is also an alumni of Otonokizaka High School, which urged her more to defend her high school from getting shut down. In Episode 7, it is shown that her mother and grandmother did ballet through the glimpse of the photos in her room, and it's a legacy passed down to Eli as she was also a ballet dancer herself when she was younger. However, later it is revealed that Eli was actually at the bottom of the list in ballet compared to the other dancers and could hardly pass the auditions. Due to her constant failures, she gave up her dream of becoming a ballet dancer and gradually tried to close her heart and distance herself from her dream to shine and dance again. Personality Eli is shown to be a perfect role model to the students in Otonokizaka High School. With her as the student council president, she is often portrayed as a cold and strict character due to her responsibilities, and being against the idea of Kousaka Honoka and her friends forming an idol group to get more attention from the public. However, ironically, Toujou Nozomi reveals that Eli was also trying to save the school, but was denied permission to take action by the chairwoman. Eli is highly respected and well-known among the students, especially among her juniors. Unlike Nozomi, she appears rather stoic and skeptical in the early episodes, but it is shown that Eli is actually very kind and caring towards people that are close to her, like her little sister. Despite of that, she is also dependable as her grandmother entrusts her to prevent the school from getting shut down. Other than being admirable, Eli also has a lot of fans in the school. Ever since she joined the group, their popularity rose and became quite famous in the school idols ranking. Honoka also complimented her beauty, saying she is beautiful, tall, and has a great body shape. On top of that, she is also very mature and level-headed and acts as a strategist in promoting their group as she planned to introduce μ's in Akihabara by having a street performance. Clubs and Hobbies She was Otonokizaka High School's student council president before Honoka succeeded the position. She's also good at quilting and crafts and is part of the Idol Research Club. Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia * Eli is afraid of the dark. Gallery Ayase Eri2.jpg Ayase Eri3.jpg eri1.png eri2.png eri3.png Ayase Eri1.jpg Maid_Ayase_Eri.jpg 603081-eri large.jpg Ep01 066.jpg Ep01 092.jpg Ep03 00151.png Ep03 00165.png Ep05 00107.png Ep07 00150.png Ep07 00152.png Ep07 00164.png Ep07 00097.png Ep07 00103.png Ep07 00130.png Ep07 00131.png Ep07 00132.png Ep07 00107.png Ep07 00045.png Ep07 00050.png Ep07 00048.png Ep08 00207.png Ep08 00191.png Ep 8.jpg Ayase Eri Banner.jpg Eri Christmas.jpg Ep09_00010.png Ep09_00018.png Ep09 00047.png Ep09_00081.png Ep09_00087.png Ep09_00089.png Ep09_00149.png Ep10_00016.png Ep10_00026.png Ep10_00052.png Ep10_00112.png Ep10_00117.png Ep10_00126.png Ep10_00159.png Ep11 00015.png Ep11 00037.png Ep11 00170.png tumblr_mxj0d9UtI21syydc7o6_1280.png Eri 2 (2).jpg Eri.png Eri ne.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member